mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Train
The is a mission in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. Info After killing Roberto in the train carriage, Jackson exits the cart and takes to the top of the train so that he can deal with the rest of the robbers and help the train reach its destination. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Make his way along the train. *Kill Nash. *Head over to the engine. *Kill Hestor. *Protect the engineer. Mission Details Once the player assumes control of the character, a bandit will jump down from the train car ahead. Kill him, and then proceed along the tops of the carriages, taking out the enemies along the way. After getting about half way along the train, Zeebede's health bar will appear and the player must fight through the other bandits in order to reach the end of the train. After arriving at his location, use dead-eye to quickly take Zeebede out, and then a cutscene will play showing that the train is picking up speed and that the engineer is clearly no longer in charge of the situation. Regaining control of Jack, head back towards the engine, taking out the enemies that appear. Wooden logs will appear periodically over the train. Some of these can be ducked under while others can be jumped over. If the player is struck by a log, they will be knocked back and lose a bit of health. After reaching the front of the train, take out Hestor quickly and jump down to where the engineer is. He will slow the train down and then "patch up" the player, restoring his ammo and health to full. Now that the locomotive is running at normal speed, Jack will have to protect the engineer or use him as a shield in order to safely reach Gold Town. A timer will appear showing how long it is before the train arrives at the station, and the player must fend off waves of bandits that come both on horseback and from the top of the carriages. It is important to watch the engineer's health bar, as if he is killed the mission will be failed. Once the timer runs out, a cutscene will show the train pulling up at the station, and the level will be completed. Mission Failure The player will fail the mission if: *The player dies. *The engineer is killed. *If the player falls off the train and doesn't get back on before it passes by. Mission Boss(es) *Zeebede Nash *Hestor Frith Mission Complete Unlockables *Bounty: Cesar Higueras - $100 *Henry Reptile upgrade(good rating) *Showdown Mode character: Rico Pedrosa (excellent rating) New Game Elements Introduced *Dodging moving obstacles *Using someone as a shield Bonus Mode When this mission is played in Bonus Mode, the challenge is to defeat Hestor Frith within two minutes. Successful completion of this objective rewards the player with Randolph Knox as a playable character in Showdown Mode and also unlocks his page in Edgar Rose's Journal. Glitches *When played in Red Wood Revolver Mode, Manny Wide can not successfully duck under obstacles and will hit them instead. Gallery Train_attack.jpg|A bandit similar to John Marston 'baut to rob the train. Category:Missions Category:RDR Category:Levels